Of Love and Life
by Idiosyncranizing
Summary: iPod Shuffle Challenge, in which there are multiple characters and relationships described, all connecting to one another somehow, and all written relatively in the time limit that is the song. Rated K to be on the safe side.
1. Part 1

Skinny Love || Birdy

Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger

Her eyes had met his from across the room and, as she quickly averted her gaze, she could swear that she had never seen anything more beautiful. Her friends didn't seem to know anything, though a normally obtuse red head, who had been sitting directly by Hermione, instead of across from her as normal, had frozen with a piece of ham halfway to his mouth as he noticed the blonde boy from across the room smile secretly at his best friend. Ron brushed off the thought and redirected his attention to his neglected breakfast plate. He brushed it off as nothing, but it only hit him years later at his own wedding, when he was waiting up front for his beautiful Pansy, that and saw the two sit two carefully side by side, being overly careful not to touch one another, that it surely, must have been something.


	2. Part 2

Gone || Lianne La Havas

Ron Weasley and Pansy Parkinson ft. Luna Lovegood

It was Pansy that night in the rain, blending her own form of water with the precipitation above. She didn't know how this had happened, especially when everything had seemed so perfect to her. For heaven's sake, Ron had started talking about children, and she had finally come around to the idea. How could he just _go_? Pansy tried to stifle another sob as she imagined her Ron – no, not her Ron.. not anymore – with a baby bundle. Pansy wiped her nose with her sleeve, something she had never once allowed herself to do considering how unladylike it was, and stared once again at the Witch Weekly magazine that had been owled to her only an hour ago, the love of her life pictured on page 6, snogging a beautiful blonde with long legs and wearing some sort of winged spectacles on the top of her head.


	3. Part 3

Don't Tell 'Em || Jeremih, YG

Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley

Luna scowled down from the astronomy tower at the trio that seemed to be everybody's favorite. She hated that stupid group – all but for the black haired boy, Harry, who hadn't stumbled over her name or given her judgmental looks on the carriage ride over to the school. A pale, freckled hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her backward, pink lips attaching themselves to her neck and kissing softly.

"Just ignore them, love. Aside from Harry, those two are probably the blindest people in the world. I mean, come on, one of them is my brother, I should know." Luna smiled, soft and genuine. Hah, her lover was right. She turned around and swept the red locks of Ginny Weasley's hair to the side, not even looking back once. She had her girlfriend with her, and Luna just _knew_ that she would have forgotten all about the snide accidental comment by the time dinner rolled around.

"Help me forget, Gin?" Luna grinned as Ginny removed her lips from Luna's skin and placed them firmly on her lips. Yes… she definitely would have forgotten all about it by then.


	4. Part 4

Four Walls || Broods

Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter, ft. Viktor Krum

The whole room seemed to shake as Ginny stared down at her own stomach, faintly glowing with golden light. It had been a stupid mistake, _one_ miniscule stupid mistake, resulting in this. A pregnancy with a man she didn't even love at a school she didn't even go to anymore. Her mother rapped impatiently on the bathroom door, asking her to come down to dinner, and that Harry had just arrived and was asking over her – his on and off girlfriend of nearly two years. Currently they were on… she just hoped that they still would be when she eventually broke the news to him. Pregnant with another man's baby… goodness. Ginny closed her eyes and remembered that morning. White sheets, a light sky blue blanket, and her knickers being removed by the teeth of a man who smelled like the wind and broomstick polish. Harry and her had been on at that time too, and leave it to her devoted self to cheat on him the one time he couldn't come to her Quidditch game. It had been against Bulgaria and Viktor had been so sweet to her, and... Ginny's mother pounded against the door again, this time asking why Ginny was sobbing and what the devil that golden light coming from under the door was.


	5. Part 5

Say Something || Pentatonix

Viktor Krum ft. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy

All Viktor really wanted was to give the bride and groom his congratulations, have James say his goodbyes to his mommy and new step-dad, and maybe seek some absolution from the girl he had once fancied himself to be in love with. Viktor halted, mentally going down the checklist he had written for himself inside of his head. Yep, that was it. But there she was, hugging Ginny and Harry, the newlyweds, and all he could think about was how much he wanted to dance with her one last time. He had the opportunity, as she walked away from her friends and towards the tables, but Viktor had never been a man of many words… and as it was, she had fallen into the arms of a tall man holding a squirming toddler with eyes that mirrored Hermione's. He was too late… and as Viktor sighed, his heart clenching a bit uncomfortably, he realized that maybe his absolution could just take place in the form of a large brandy…


	6. Part 6

Same Love || Glee Cast

Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley ft. Luna Lovegood

When Harry had first walked in on his ex-girlfriend kissing another girl, the first thing that he'd felt was regret that it wasn't him in her arms instead. In all honesty, after their fight about her becoming pregnant by another man, and him walking out on her in front of her entire family and some of their very close friends, all he had wanted to do was walk right back in there and beg her to forgive him. Harry knew that he was in love with the firecracker girl, but his pride had gotten the best of him in the past and it took place again he, causing him to shake his head and leave the country for nearly three weeks. Actually, he was just getting back from his unplanned vacation. As he watched Luna caress the baby bump that was now noticeably visible, Harry vowed to do everything in his power to take care of that baby – even if it wasn't his – and the mother of that child that he would do anything for.


	7. Part 7

Nobody || Hiatus

James Potter ft. Alana Lovegood

James Viktor Potter was nineteen years old exactly the day that he boarded the Greyhound bus for the first time, and he felt alive. All his life, James had lived in the shadow of the great men whom he had been named after, the superb people who had raised him, and the heroes that had surrounded him his entire life. Going through school had been near torture, pulled in nearly twenty different ways by thirty-seven different people, all whom either wanted him to continue the legacy they had left, or create one in the name of those who hadn't been able to. Sometimes, it seemed like the only person who didn't want anything from James but for him to be who he wanted to be was Alana, the girl he had fallen in love with on the way home from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the last time in his life. He had never met her before – actually, he had never even seen her there before – and the second she had walked off the platform to disappear nearly into thin air, only stopping to hand him an address with a United States zip code, he wished with all his heart, and more desperately than he had wanted anything before, to have gone with her. That was what he was doing now. He had fulfilled his parents' wishes, and finally they had granted him permission to travel… and travel he would, in a place where the only expectations people would have of him at first glance were to be exactly who he wanted to be.


	8. Part 8

Swing, Swing || The All-American Rejects

Luna Lovegood

Luna danced in a haze, beads clacking together in every direction, and the swirly purple smoke rising from the pipes surrounding her like a second skin. Her hair was attached firmly to the pale skin of her back by the sweat she had worked up from three hours ago when she had first entered the Swedish club until now. There was no ceiling to said club, and Luna opened her eyes long enough to stare longingly at the full opaque moon that seemed to watch over the woman that had never really found a place in the world, and right now, all the responsibilities that she'd previously stayed in normal society for were no longer there. Her daughter was going to a Muggle art school in America, her ex-girlfriend had been married for the same amount of years as said daughter was old, and her ex-husband had taken custody of their twin boys after an incident involving her set of radish jewelry and not enough food in the house to appease the little tykes. So Luna was adventuring. She didn't know where she would go from here, or where she would even sleep tonight, but under the stars seemed like a lovely idea, and it was time for Luna to start living rather than preparing and planning anyways.


	9. Part 9

Falling Back To You || The Strange Familiar

Ron Weasley and Pansy Parkinson ft. Luna Lovegood

Ron Weasley truly regretted on the days when the rain poured, and then snow fell because days like that reminded him of the night that he lost maybe the best woman that had ever crossed his path. They hadn't been a likely match at the beginning, but Pansy had been his insanely devoted rock, and he had let her down. Merlin, it hadn't even been him who had finally told her that he had been hooking up with "Loony" Lovegood, but a paper that got its stories from gossip off of the streets 99% of the time. Ron blasted the stupid car radio that he was forced to drive while on undercover Auror assignment in Muggle London, while then promptly smacking his forehead against the wheel because the song that played had been Pansy's favorite when they had first met properly... As the traffic slugged along, Ron looked down at the cell phone Hermione had gotten him for Christmas two years ago, and wondered if ten years would be enough time to be forgiven...


	10. Part 10

Ho Hey || Nashville Cast (Lennon and Maisy)

Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger

Draco Malfoy had always been the sort of person to know what steps he should take as his next, but as his knees trembled and gave out, his thin form crumpled in front of his wife's grave, his left arm leaning heavily against the granite top, and his right clutching three sunflowers… he couldn't think of a single thing that could cause him to stand up and do any one of them. They had almost made it to their fifty-sixth anniversary before a nasty case of dragon pox had struck her down… If only he knew that she was still with him, watching over their little brood of children, grandchildren, and great-grandchildren… if only he knew that he would see her again, complete with her flurry of ringlets caressing his face at midnight as she turned in her sleep and brown eyes that shone so wonderfully… if only he could tell her once more that she was in his heart, for forever, and that he would be spend every moment waiting to be with her once more… Draco looked at the clovers that she had wished to be planted around her gravesite and chuckled to see that the one version of clover considered so lucky to so many people stood tall right in front of the place where, "Beloved Wife," was engraved. And Draco knew. He knew that he would see her again, and that she loved him as powerfully as he loved her, and that he would be able to carry on for as long as it took in order for him to see her again. After all, forever was theirs, and they never were the sort to give up on the things which they wanted most.


End file.
